Dark Secrets
by ShadowDancer1629
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a secret that he has kept to himself for years. Now its time to use his secret to save the only person he ever truly loved. Will he be able to save her? Or will he lose her forever? Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1 Broken Memories

Hey Everyone, I know I'm also working on another story but this popped into my head and took over lol. Anyways I hope you like it. I appologize if this chapter feels rushed, I may revise it at some point. But let me know what you think.

I don't own anything, just my pillow I sleep on (if that lol broke college kid). J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>~1775~<p>

_Drake walked out of the forest with his closest friend, Damian Malfoy. They had just finished their afternoon of shooting. It was part of Drake's 18__th__ birthday celebration. They spent the entire afternoon on the grounds of the Malfoy Manor avoiding Damian's older brother Neicco. Neicco Malfoy was a complete tyrant. A man Drake could not stand, Neicco was the leader of the movement against muggleborns and to bring about the rule/supremacy of purebloods. Drake (like Damian) didn't care about blood statuses; they both believed that witches and wizards of all kinds had to stick together in order to beat the injustice that they were all facing. Neicco Malfoy had been the one to start the belief that it was the fault of the muggleborns that they were now facing execution from the muggles. _

_But that wasn't the only thing that bugged him Neicco Malfoy. In his mind, the man was an arrogant prick. The man had no appreciation for anything that he had. Drake felt bad for Damian and his sister-in-law, Margaret Malfoy. The poor girl was forced to marry the man when he had set his sights on her. Her father had no power to say no to the elder of the Malfoy brothers and from that moment on she was forced into a life that seemed, to Drake at least, to be a life of slavery. Neicco never let her talk to anyone other than him or the maid that looked after their son (and that was even limited) and she was rarely ever seen by others. She was only allowed out of doors for only a half an hour a day (and only to the gardens) and of course social events. He had to admit, he would hate to live that kind of life._

_As for his friend Damian, Neicco pretty much controlled his life as well. All of his friends had to be approved by Neicco himself. Drake just barely passed the interrogation; he suspected the reason was being that he was one of the few purebloods in Gryffindor with Damian. Neicco didn't like the idea of Damian being in Gryffindor and not in Slytherin like other purebloods but there wasn't anything he could do about it, so he went to controlling Damian's circle of friends. This led to what Drake and Damian were planning for that evening._

_Damian met and fell in love Virginia Crawington in their 6__th__ year at Hogwarts. Virginia was beautiful and sweet tempered much like Damian was. She had skin like porcelain and long sandy blonde hair. She was Damian's perfect match in Drake's mind. But Neicco would never approve of the match; Virginia was a muggleborn and therefore considered to be scum in Neicco's mind. Therefore Damian and Virginia planned to run away together. Drake's birthday was kind of a smokescreen for the scheme. He didn't mind, all he wanted was for his best friend to be happy. So that night they were to go to the docks where Damian and Virginia would board a ship to France and live their lives away from Neicco's control. Drake would miss his friend terribly but knew that one day he would join them in France._

~Present Day~

Draco Malfoy snapped awake from the dream was having. He looked around the compartment he was in, making sure he was still alone. Satisfied that he was, he turned to look out the window of the train to watch the fields pass by in a haze, letting a single tear to roll down his cheek. He hadn't thought about that night in many years.

It was the last time he saw his dear friend. That night, they had barely gotten away Neicco. He and Damian had told Neicco that they were going to one of the pubs in town to have a birthday pint in celebration. Neicco had wanted to come along and join in on the celebration. They had gotten lucky when George Black came to inquire help from Neicco. Neither Draco nor Damian waited for Neicco to finish the business or to see what George needed help with. They snuck away before anyone noticed.

Draco had watched sadly as the ship carried away the only best friend he ever known. He knew that he had planned to join them in France after the heat from their disappearance had died down. Someone had to stay behind and make sure Neicco didn't track Damian down. But Draco would never meet his friend in France; he would never see him again. That night, Draco died.

He had been on his way home from the ship yard when he was attacked. He barely had any time to react to defend himself. He had put up a fight but eventually lost to his attacker. That night Draco was turned into the monster he was now. He now lived his life as a vampire.

He was the only vampire of his exact kind. He was the only wizard to be turned into a vampire. Usually vampires stayed away from the wizarding world, muggles were a much easier prey to hunt. Muggles didn't fight back as hard and they were much easier to control through mind control. Draco never had problems gaining control over any of his prey. He had more than just the typical powers of the vampires. When he was turned, he kept all of the powers he had as wizard. This led him to be the most powerful vampire in his line. In fact there were only a few vampires in the world stronger than he was, although he was one of the youngest. He luckily hadn't had any encounters with one of those few in a few hundred years. The last time, he barely made it out of the encounter alive.

He was always aware of where the vampire that called herself Jade was. She had decided a hundred years ago that she should be leader of the vampires. So in order to gain the status, she had gone on a killing spree of all vampires stronger that she was. She had only succeeded in killing three vampires. Her quest had ended with Draco and their battle. Draco had to admit it was one of his prouder moments. Although it had been a very close battle, Draco had come out on top but he didn't kill her. Since then she hadn't tried to kill another vampire but she didn't like losing a battle. Draco knew it was only a matter of time before she would come after him again. She had made it clear that she would be back to finish what she had started. Since then, Draco had been hiding out in the wizarding world.

This brought him to the reason he was sitting on the Hogwarts Express for his second 7th year. He had met Narcissa Malfoy back when she was in her 6th year at Hogwarts. They had run into each other on one of the Hogsmeade visits. Back then he owned a little cottage just outside of town and that day he had gone into town for some much needed walk. He hadn't realized it was a Hogwarts day otherwise he wouldn't have been there that day. They had bumped into each other outside Three Broomsticks and decided they would share a few drinks together.

Draco had missed having a person to talk to. He hadn't had a friend outside of his maker since Damian. During that day, he had gotten to know Narcissa's story. He also found out that at the end of her 7th year, she was going to have to marry Lucius Malfoy and be forced to join the ranks of Lord Voldemort. From the stories she told of the newest Malfoy heir, Draco got the image of a modern day Neicco. He felt bad for his new friend and he promised to be there for her when she needed him.

She was the only person alive to know what he was. And through his mind control she would stay the only one. He had saved her over Christmas holidays from another vampire a few years after her 7th year. Draco had gone to visit her, when he walked up to the fight. He knew instantly the other vampire was new and didn't know to stay away from wizards and witches. Draco could also tell that Narcissa was getting tired from the fight. Draco had stepped in to save his friend and set the new vampire straight.

The young vampire recognized Draco and instantly backed off apologizing for taking what was Draco's. Draco had never claimed Narcissa as his, but he didn't say as much to the fledgling. Upon leaving the young vampire bowed to Draco admitting him to be superior. From that day on Narcissa knew Draco to be a vampire. She even tried to kill him on the spot but he had somehow convinced her not to do so.

About a month after the incident with the other vampire, Narcissa came to him for help. Because of the battle, she had lost the baby she was carrying. Worried about what this would do to her marriage, she pleaded with Draco to come up with something. That is when he came up with the plan that she would raise him as her son. They had it all planned out, she would take a potion that make it appear that she was getting bigger as the months went on and when it was time for her to give birth, the potion would produce a "baby" for everyone to see/hold until he arrived and transfigured himself as a baby.

The plan had worked out perfectly and now he was being raised in the family that pained him the most. He had to pretend to hate muggleborns and call them horrible names and be completely nasty to anyone who wasn't in the Slythrin house. Lucius was an abusive father and really did take after Neicco Malfoy. He was beaten just about every day for the little things (such as having elbows on the table and later in school having a "mudblood" beat him in academics). But growing up in the house that his best friend had once lived in was probably the hardest thing he ever had to deal with. But he knew he had to do this. He loved Narcissa; she was probably his first love.

As he continued to stare out onto the passing fields around him, his mind drifted to the task at hand. Originally his main goal was to keep Narcissa a live, but after the Dark Lord rose again and Lucius dragged the whole family into Voldemort's service, Draco decided to help Potter in bringing the monster down. He didn't fear the lunatic but he felt that he needed to defend his dear friend and his wife. And as of last year, two new developments appeared.

While sitting in the parlor of the Manor, trying not to overhear what the Dark Lord was planning (which he failed miserably at every time) he overheard a familiar voice. He would be able to recognize that voice from over a mile away. Jade was joining forces with the Dark Lord. Because of Jade, Draco knew that the Potter boy would not be able to win without his help and that he needed to be careful not to expose himself around her. If she found out he was here then his life and Narcissa's life would be more than likely be over. He would have to be very cautious from there on out. But it was not just Potter's life that he needed to protect.

Soon Draco would be sitting in Dumbledore's office to discuss where to go next. Soon Narcissa would not be the only one who knew what Draco truly was.


	2. Chapter 2: All He Ever Wanted

Hey everyone, I'm sorry its been a while. Senior year of college is a very busy time. I hope you all like this chapter. I wrote it with a glass wine by my side and watching episodes of Trueblood (I have a huge thing for Erick Nothman, he's so yummy). I know I'm not following the traditional vampire lore but I'm basing Draco off of Amelia Atwater-Rhodes vampires. Please review.

I don't own anything, it all belongs to J.K Rowlings.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: All He Ever Wanted<span>

Draco stood under the shower head letting the warm water wash over him. The meeting with Dumbledore went exactly the way he thought it would. He knew that the headmaster would be worried about having a vampire within their midst but Draco managed to ease the old man's mind. The elderly's minds were so much easier to manipulate. Draco also promised Dumbledore his allegiance in the war against Voldemort.

Once Draco had convinced the old man that having a vampire on their side would be beneficial, especially if the Dark Lord was recruiting vampires as well. Together (with Draco putting pressure on the old man's mind; Merlin knows he hated the perception that vampire's had, even if for the most part it was a true perception) they decided that Draco being a vampire would remain a secret. The only other person who would know would be Severus Snape. He would be the one to keep an eye on what the Dark Lord was doing with Jade and what her plans were without getting too close.

Severus was shocked to discover what his godson ended up being. No, Draco really wasn't his godson, at least not really. He couldn't be the godfather of someone who was over 200 years older than he was. Hearing Draco's story had left him completely speechless, every detail. Like Dumbledore though, he was floored to discover that the Dark Lord was recruiting the vampire community. But Draco knew it wasn't the whole vampire community but just a few. He knew it was just Jade trying to find a way to establish her authority. He was positive that she would was the wizarding world's Dark Lord to get what she wanted. Although trying to explain that to the two wizards proved to be futile.

"_Fucking wizards and their thinking that they are the only ones that matter or have their own fucking problems."_ Draco thought as he got out of the shower. It made him mad that these people could be so thick headed. Although he knew vampires were the same way. Stubborn and thick-headed. Well at least Snape is going to keep an eye on that power hungry bitch. Yeah, he was angry. But he wasn't going to let Jade win nor was he going to let anyone hurt those that cared about, not again. He may not have been able to protect Damian or his bride but he wasn't going to let that happen to his Narccissa or the golden trio especially not Hermione.

Sighing he pulled on a pair of boxers and pajama pants and decided to go down to the kitchen of the heads' dorm. That was the plus of being made head boy, now he could eat in private and not pretend to actually like the food they served them. That was the sad part about being a vampire; he couldn't enjoy the foods he used to. Now he would have to wait until the rest of castle to fall asleep before he could go out to the forest to feed. Back to that routine of drinking rabbit blood, maybe he'll be able to find some muggle village just to get some much needed energy.

….

Hermione couldn't believe Ronald! How dare he make accusations about her not being able to protect herself? Draco maybe a prick but he really wasn't a threat. But UGH! He made her so mad. She knew Draco wasn't in the dorm; he probably didn't want to be in the same room with a mudblood. She didn't mind, it gave her a chance to work out her frustrations. And boy did Ronald give her frustrations.

She quickly grabbed her pointe shoes out of her bag and transfigured the common room into a mini studio. Turning on the mini stereo, she let the music flow through and around her. She just wanted to it take her away. Slowly she put on her pointe shoes and started to warm up. The sound of the wooden floor under her cork tips. She did pirouette after pirouette. With each rotation she felt the frustrations melt away.

Feeling more warmed up, she went to the stereo and changed the song to the only one that she know could take a little more of the edge off of her frustration and anger at Ronald. And at Harry for just standing there possibly agreeing with Ron. Pressing the play button, she let "Hear Me Now" by Framing Hanley and she began to move.

_I swear to God, we've been down this road before_

_The guilt's no good, and it only shames us more_

_And the truths that we all try to hide, are so much clearer when it's not our lives_

_When we don't face the blame._

_Won't you (get on your knees)_

_Believe (have faith)_

_In this lie with us all._

_Now my body's on the floor_

_And I am calling,_

_Well I'm calling out to you_

_Can you hear me now?_

_It's not rebellion when you're selling out to an out of fashion salesman_

_Our promising lives, are full of empty promises_

_Temptations falling and calling you home again_

_Well I'm sorry, if we've let you down_

_Won't you (get on your knees)_

_Believe (have faith)_

_In this lie with us all_

_Now my body's on the floor_

_And I am calling,_

_Well I'm calling out to you._

_Can you hear me now?_

_Now my body's on the floor,_

_And I am crawling,_

_I'm crawling out to you._

_Can you hear me now?_

_What's wrong, what's wrong, what's wrong (x4)_

_Now my body's on the floor_

_And I am calling,_

_I'm calling out to you_

_Can you hear me now? (x3)_

Draco walked out of his room and his ears were invaded by music that he could only classify as noise. This must have meant that Hermione was back from the Welcome Back Feast. He was in no mood to deal with this. If she was going to be obnoxious he was going to put an end to it.

As he walked down, the song changed to one that again he would have put in the same category as the first, but he had to admit both songs seem to be fitting to his moods. There was something about the rage behind the lyrics that got to him though. It felt like the singer was feeling the same way he was. Perhaps he should start listening to this stuff. Maybe Hermione would give him the names of the bands she's listening to.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Hermione. He really had never seen anyone look so beautiful and so graceful. She looked like an angel, his angel. Her legs formed an elegant straight line with the rest of her body. He was entranced by her every move. Every spin, every leap went with the music. The sound of her shoes on the wooden floor just added to the music that seemed to have taken him. Each pound of the cork in the tip of her shoes felt like each weight he had been carrying fall off of his shoulders. He wasn't sure how she could do it however. It must be painful to be up on the very tips of her toes.

He sat on the stairs, lost in thought. He had to do anything he could to protect this angel on earth. He couldn't let anything happen to her. Once again, for the seventh year in a row, he vowed within himself to keep her safe. She reminded him so much of Damian's girl. He never admitted it before to anyone but himself. He loved Virginia. He loved her with all his heart but he never told her. He knew she never felt the same. It was Damian that she wanted. Now there was Hermione. She was everything that Virginia was; smart, beautiful, kind, and generous and everything he ever wanted in a woman. Seeing her at the age of eleven, it was like looking back to all those years ago when he was alive.

The song stopped and was going into another one when Hermione decided that a break was needed for water and then a cool down before bed. Coming down from an eleve arabesque, she turned around to head towards the kitchen.

"GODDAMN IT DRACO! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU WATCHING ME?" Hermione shrieked in surprise.

Her shriek shook him out of his trance. Standing up, he walked over to her. He could hear her heart beating fast. It only made him hungrier. He had to get away before he did something he regretted. But something over powered him and he started to walk towards her.

She watched him slowly move towards her. There was something in the way he looked at her that made her stay put. Looking at him, she could see every muscle that formed his upper body. She couldn't help but be drawn it, to want to feel those muscles against her. She couldn't remember Harry looking like that or having those kinds of muscles from quidditch. Maybe Draco Malfoy was doing some other kind of workouts. But that look in his eyes gave her the feeling of being wanted. She never had that feeling of being wanted even if she always wanted Ron to look at her the Draco was looking at her at that moment.

He closed the distance that separated them. As he stared in her eyes all he wanted to do was kiss her, make her his. He wanted to mark her as his, that way nothing could harm her. He wanted to get to her before anyone else could. Before he could stop himself, his lips found hers. The kiss sent shivers down her spine.

Opening her mouth, she deepened the kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance. Hermione completely lost herself in the man in front of her. Lifting her up into his arms, he carried her over to the kitchen counter and set her down. His lips left her mouth and started traveling along her jawline towards her neck. He could feel her blood pulsing through her veins underneath her skin. Merlin he was so hungry and she smelled so delectable. Before he knew it his fangs were out ready to pierce her smooth skin.

Draco stopped, pushing her away from. He didn't want this. All he ever wanted was for someone to accept him for who he was. He wanted Hermione but not this way.

"Forgive me" he whispered, hiding his fangs.

He quickly left the common room, leaving Hermione alone and confused as to what had just transpired.

* * *

><p>Please review. I look forward to hearing your comments.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Fake It

Hey Everyone, I'm sorry its been a while, my internet wasn't working properly for a bit. But its working now! :)

I would like to thank everyone for reading this so far and sticking with me while I write this. I would also like to thank . for your review. It made my day, thank you.

I apologize a head of time, I don't know when the next time I will post a new chapter will be. I have finals coming up and graduation in a month but I promise I'll post as soon as I again.

Please review, I love hearing what you have to say.

I don't own anything in the Harry Potter world. Its all J.K. Rowlings.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Fake It<span>

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. She was completely lost in a daze, thinking about the night before. _Why the hell had Draco kissed me? Also why had he run off so suddenly like it burned him to do so? I know that I'm not really that disgusting. Or was I just another notch on his Slytherin Sex God belt?_ She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that Ginny had been talking to her.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying Ginny?" Hermione said, coming back to the present.

"I was saying we should throw a party for Luna for her birthday." Ginny responded while giving Hermione a concerned looked.

"Ginny, Luna has said many times that she doesn't want to celebrate. I think we should listen to her wishes." Hermione replied, grateful to have a distraction from her thoughts.

"I know but still, I think it's exactly what we need. We have been serious for way to long. We are teenagers and we should act like it at least once before we face the doom that looms ahead of us. Come on Hermione, we should have one night where we are not thinking about war. I think we should have it after the next DA meeting. What do you think?"

"What does Hermione think about what?" Harry said coming next to Ginny and snaking his arm around her. His smile was warm and did not show that he was at all worried about what might happen shortly. He looked between the two girls, very curious as to what they were discussing.

"I'm trying to convince her that we should throw a party for Luna's birthday after our next D.A meeting." Ginny replied beaming up at him.

Hermione looked at the two with slight envy. Sure she had boyfriends in the past but they never looked at her the way Harry looked at Ginny. She wanted to feel loved and wanted. She knew Ron wanted her, but really she knew he only wanted her out of convenience. Merlin knew she didn't want him. He repulsed her and his eating habits were just the tip of that iceberg. She never really considered him a friend really. He was Harry's friend and just hung around them because of that. For her, she just felt like Ron only cared to have her around if she did his homework. She wanted someone who would love her for who she was and not just see her as someone who could just help him get good grades. Why Ron was really interested in her, she had no idea; only assumptions. There was no way he could truly know her like Ginny or Harry did.

"Like, Mione would agree to a party unless it was a study party." Ron said chuckling as he sat next to her. She couldn't help but roll her eyes; that just proved her point. He really didn't know anything about her. She loved a good party as much as the next party. People here just didn't really see her in that mode.

"My only objection, Ronald, is that Luna has said multiple times that she doesn't want a party. I think it would be wrong to go against her wishes." She replied slightly irritated.

Just in that moment, she looked up to see Draco enter the Great Hall. She didn't hear him return to the dormitory last night, so she figured it must have been pretty late when he returned. How he managed to stay out so late passed curfew without getting caught was a mystery to her. She had to admit she was curious about him. As her mind slipped back to the mysterious blond, her friends continued to discuss the possible party.

…

Draco walked towards the Slytherin table to pretend to eat what they were serving. In reality it was the most disgusting thing around him. When he got to his seat however, a note appeared on his plate. He looked around to see if he could figure out who left it for him. Seeing no one, he looked down to read it.

_Dear Master Malfoy, _

_Since I figured what we have been serving you has not been adequate for you, I have informed a house-elf of your special situation and we will be able to serve you properly. Just stick to your goblet for now to fulfill your special needs. We will think of other arrangements so you do not need to sneak out of the castle any more at night. We will keep you posted on our findings._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

_P.S. Professor Snape would like to see you to discuss possible solutions after your last class. _

Draco couldn't help but smile. He was grateful that they were trying to accommodate him and his "special needs" as the note had said. He no longer needed to figure out how to sneak out of the castle to quench his bloodlust. He felt truly excited for the first time in years.

"What's with the goofy smile, mate?"

Draco looked up to see Theo Nott sit across from him. He was one of the few in Slytherin that Draco really felt like he could relate to the guy. If the guy was around a few hundred years ago, Draco could totally see Theo with himself and Damian. Unfortunately life wasn't like that. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he gave Nott a simple answer. He looked over the Gryffindor table to see Hermione deep in discussion with the female Weasley.

He felt bad for just running out on her, he really did have feelings for the girl. He hadn't felt this way for a long time. Not since Virginia. But it would never work, he couldn't risk her safety. Not to mention, she would grow old while he stayed eighteen forever. He couldn't handle that. He couldn't handle watching her grow old while he couldn't join her.

He looked down again, trying to distract himself from his feelings. He finished the concoction in his goblet and got up to head to class. It was going to be a long day if he had any classes with her.

"I'll see you later, mate." Draco said as Theo stuffed his face with eggs and beacon, forcing Draco to look away before he got to disgusted.

…..

When the end of classes came around, Draco walked into Professor Snape's office. He couldn't help but to be excited. He didn't like sneaking around in order to get food from the Forbidden Forrest.

Snape was sitting at his desk with a wooden box in front of him. He was clearly anticipating Draco's arrival. Draco could see that the other man was weary about being a lone with a vampire but was doing his best to try and hide it. Draco couldn't blame him; vampires didn't really have a great reputation. He supposed some of that had to do with the fact that most vampires avoided the wizarding world and the majority of information came from muggle myths. Draco could also tell that the man across from him was curious and was possibly hosting inquiries for him.

"I sense you have questions for me, professor. Please ask them. I really have nothing to hide from you."

Severus looked at him cautiously. Draco could tell he was trying to decide what to ask.

"How did you convince Narcissa to allow you into their home? What did you do to her to make her lower her defenses?"

Draco was a bit shocked by the question since that wasn't what he was expecting to be asked but didn't show his shock. Instead he answered the man by telling him of meeting Narcissa while she was at Hogwarts and how he saved her life from another vampire but unfortunately could not save the baby she was carrying. He continued on by telling Snape about how they managed to make him their son. He explained that there was no trick or form of mind control on either Narcissa or Lucius.

Satisfied with this answer, although maybe still suspicious, Snape nodded.

"Do we have to worry about the safety of Miss Granger sharing the Heads' living quarters with you?" Snape asked. This was a question Draco expected to hear. Despite how the professor acted, Draco knew that Snape cared for the young Gryffindor.

Draco sighed. He had hoped that after almost 7 years that he had proven himself to be safe around.

"I would not hurt her or anyone else in this castle. In fact she is probably safest with me. I have heightened senses that I can use to protect. But as far as your question goes, you do not have to worry about the two of us being in the same quarters."

"You have feelings for her, don't you?" Snape answered.

The two men sat in relative silence, assessing the question that now hung in the air. For Snape, it was like a light bulb going off. He saw it in the vampire's eyes. He could see the caring feelings that Draco had for the girl. Draco sat there trying to figure out how to answer. He wasn't sure how far he could or should go with the answer. He looked at Snape, assessing how much he could trust the man.

"She reminds of someone that I once knew when I was alive."

It was a simple answer but for Snape it spoke volumes. He could feel every emotion that Draco felt. It was the same way that he felt about Lily Potter. The only thing that was different in the two situations was that it was Draco who was dead. Severus didn't want to think about the pain that the other man had to have gone through. To be dead but still living and not being able to see the woman you loved must be a living hell.

"Well, this box contains a bunch of vials of a potion that will supplement as human blood. I found the recipe in one of the advanced potions book. I brewed this batch up last night. A small batch like this takes six hours to brew but it only makes a few dosages. We can tweak it as the year goes on. I have already seen a few modifications that I can make. I'll let you taste them and let me know if there is a way to make the taste more satisfying. You will help me brew the potion. If anyone asks, we are working you dissertation to become an apprentice in potions. Does this seem doable to you?"

"Thank you Professor Snape. Should we discuss a schedule?"

"I figured that you would come down here after your last class of the day on Mondays and Wednesdays. That is before detentions usually start so we won't have pesky brats sticking their noses in this."

"Okay, that sounds good."

"This batch should last you through tomorrow so we can meet on Wednesday to make the next batch. Once we get the right combination then we can make bigger batches that will last longer."

"Sounds great, sir"

"See you tomorrow during class, Mr. Malfoy."

…..

Hermione had given into Ginny's pleas to throw a party for Luna's birthday. She managed to convince Ginny to shrink the party list to just a few people. But now she was stuck planning the party. She wasn't particularly happy about it but at least this was her chance to prove to Ron that there was more to her than her brain. When Ginny asked her to plan it (or actually to help but she knew that meant she was planning it), Ron laughed at the idea saying the party would only consist of books and homework.

Sighing, she pushed the papers that consisted of the party plans. So far all she had was that they would have the party in the Room of Requirement but she couldn't decide what all to serve at the party. She knew Butterbeer was a given but she also thought perhaps wine would be a nice treat. But she was a bit frustrated with trying to figure it out. She looked at her watched and noticed it was half past four in the afternoon. She needed to do something to relax so she grabbed her satchel and dug out her iPod. She had magically tampered with it so she could bring it to the school. She flipped through the songs before she found one that would relax her.

She leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes. She let the music take her into a world where there was no homework, no classes, no party to plan, and certainly no Ronald. She imagined herself on the dance floor, allowing her feet to carry her away. In her mind it was nothing but her, the floor and the music. She was so wrapped up in her imaginary world; she didn't notice Draco enter the common room.

Draco stopped upon seeing her in such a relaxed state. Her face was so angelic when she wasn't worrying about anything. He looked at her up and down, studying her. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was. While looking at her, he noticed a pile of papers on the little coffee table in front of her. Bending over, he saw that they were party plans. He never thought of her as a party girl but he guessed a side of her was (or at least trying to anyways). He saw that she didn't really have much written down except where to have the party at. He definitely had to keep an eye on this planning.

She shifted on the couch, startling Draco out of his thoughts. Quickly, he moved towards the staircase that led up to their rooms. He took one more glance over at her, thinking of how much he wanted to protect her and confess his feelings for her. He turned back around and headed up the stairs. He was not going to admit his feelings and he would continue to pretend to be human. That was key if he wanted to successfully protect her. Yes, he had to fake it. Fake everything.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Please review and I'll try to post a new chapter again as soon as I can.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Rescue Me

Hey Everyone, Sorry this is delayed in being posted. We had a death in the family so we had to take care of that business. However here is the new chapter. Thank you to all reviewed last time, it made my day. Please review and let me know what you thing.

* * *

><p><span>Rescue Me<span>

It had been a rough few weeks for both of them. Neither one were in the common room much and when they were, they were just too tired to say anything to the other. In fact some nights found both of them just passed out on the couches, neither having the energy to make it to their designated rooms. And come the next morning the two would get up and act as if they both did not just spent the whole night on the couches.

For Hermione, the week was never ending. She was doing her best to balance her school work and plan the party that everyone was so desperately wanted. She was so busy trying to prove Ron wrong about her party planning skills it was going to the best party that any of them have ever been too. All the while, she was spending a couple hours every night in the Room of Requirement working on her dance moves. Even though she had Voldemort to worry about, she still had auditions to be ready for when they had their Christmas break. Despite the upcoming war, she was not going to give up on her stress relief.

For the party, she managed get the house elves to agree to cater the party and prepare all of Luna's favorite foods (and to provide food for the rest of the party since she had a feeling only Luna liked those foods). She had also managed to convince Dobby to run to Hogsmeade to get Butterbeers and other alcoholic drinks. She even had the decorations planned out. She had it all in her head, purple and silver streamers with silver moons and stars going across the ceiling. She just knew Luna was going to love the party. She was excited.

On the day of the party, neither Hermione nor Draco had seen each other. Hermione spent the whole day in a dark corner of the library with Ginny. They were perfectly hidden from the other students, discussing the party and how they were going to get Luna there without her suspecting a single thing. That was their only task. The decorations were going to set be set up just by their minds and the elves were going to set the food and drinks. By the time they had to go meet up with Luna, they had everything set.

…

The party was a smash hit. When Luna, Ginny and Hermione arrived at the Room of Requirement everyone else was there. Luna was definitely surprised and told Hermione and Ginny repeatedly that they didn't have to throw her a party. But once they had convinced her that they wanted to throw it and it was a good excuse to get everyone else's mind off the impending war, Luna gave into the fun. Everyone was having a good time and the booze was flowing. It didn't take long for the majority of the guests to start showing the effect alcohol had on them. This was the first time in two years that Hermione was actually allowed herself to relax and give into the alcohol. She was feeling loose and happy.

A couple of times Ron came up to her to comment on the party but she would just turn away and walk to the other side of the room. All she wanted to do was enjoy the night with her friends and secretly fantasize about her roommate. She had no idea what attracted her to him but ever since the night she caught him spying on her dancing, she wanted nothing else but to have another encounter with him. But no matter how late she stayed up, she never managed to stay awake to catch Draco. She was curious to know what he was doing. She had noticed he was spending long hours in the potions lab. She wanted to know what he was doing.

As the night went on, Hermione could feel herself becoming more and more drunk. She had spent the night talking to Harry and the others all the while avoiding Ron. The guy just didn't give up. He seemed determined to corner her and she wanted nothing to do with it.

"Just give him a chance to speak, Mione" Harry said. He was doing his best to appear not too intoxicated but he was failing miserably. The only thing he had going for him was that his speech was not slurred. Other than that he was leaning on Ginny for support. "He's really not that bad once you get to know him."

Hermione sighed. They had been having this discussion for years and Harry just could not accept the fact that it was just not going to happen.

"Harry, it's just not going to happen so get off her back already. You and Ron are allowed to have separate friends." Ginny piped in.

Hermione gave a look of appreciation. There were times when Ginny really came in handy when dealing with Harry.

"I know Ginny, but you too are best friends and he's one of mine along with her, I just don't understand why the two just can't get along."

"Because he's a pig" Hermione answered smoothly.

"You're too drunk to understand dear, I'll explain it in the morning. Mione, I'm going to take Harry back before he has anymore. You are ok to get by yourself right?" Ginny replied struggling to hold her boyfriend up. Hermione nodded and assured Ginny that she wouldn't be that far behind them and would send notice when she got back to her dorm.

A few minutes later, Hermione downed the last of her drink. She went to bid the remaining of her friends and headed back to the Head Dorm. She didn't get too far down the hall when she began to feel like she was being followed. However, every time she looked around her, she saw no one. She was alone. Despite not seeing anyone, she still could not shake the feeling that she was being followed.

She quickened her steps and by the time she was on the floor that the Head Dorm was on she was almost at a run. Recognizing that she was close to the dorm's entrance, she slowed. As she walked towards the portrait entrance, she smoothed out her yellow skirt. She did not want to appear freaked out in front of Malfoy. Just as she was about to reach the portrait, she was grabbed by someone in the shadows.

Whoever grabbed her smelled strongly of alcohol and musky male. He was strong and his hands were rough against her mouth as they clamped down to keep her silent. But that was all Hermione could pick up on her attacker. She could feel his other hand roaming her midsection as his mouth and lips started to explore her neck. She began to struggle against her attacker but it was no use, he was too strong. He groaned as he continued his exploration of her body, his hand moving from her midsection to her skirt to start hiking it up. Panic coursed through her veins.

"_This can't be happening._" She thought as her attacker advanced his hand up her leg. The whole time, he kept his other hand over her mouth.

"Hmmmmm, you smell so good that it should be illegal."

Hermione's eyes widen as she finally recognized her attacker.

…

Draco had been in the lab with Severus Snape since breakfast. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to climb into bed and sleep for about a century. The two of them had been working none stop to find the right combination of the potion that Snape had found but so far all they could get was a potion that satisfied his hunger but it still tasted like goblin piss (or at least what he imagined goblin piss would taste like). The issue he had now wasn't his hunger, it was getting the wretched taste out of his mouth. In all his years, he had never tasted anything to vile.

He slowly made is way up to the Head Dorm. He had to admit he found the picture at their entrance amusing, it was of an angel and a devil. Sometimes the two would be simply talking and the next they would be fighting viciously, neither one gaining the upper hand. It reminded him of the inner struggle he dealt with every day since his rebirth. It was a continuous battle that he would fight until he met his rightful death. Every vampire had to make a decision on how ruthless they would be and often times it led to them losing all traces of the humanity that they once had. Draco remembered the first fifty years of his vampire life being in this manner. He once had thought he was better than mortal human beings much like the other vampires around him.

That was when he lived in a colony with his maker. It wasn't until he left the colony that realized how ruthless he really was. He had killed thousands of innocent humans without even a remorseful thought. Their blood will always be on his hands. It took him another few decades to finally learn to control his craving for human blood and learn to survive on animal blood. And now he would have a potion at his disposal. It wouldn't completely replace the nutrition that he need but it would do. He still needed to keep a supply of animal blood hidden in his trunk.

As he rounded the corner to get to the dorm, something tweaked his senses. As he drew closer, he picked up on what it was that was making his senses tingle. Panic. Someone in the corridor was panicking for some reason. A small part of his mind told him to ignore it and go take care of his own business but then he caught a whiff of an all to familiar sent. He had grown accustomed to smelling it every day, lavender and vanilla. Hermione was the one panicking. Even though part of his mind was still telling him to ignore the situation, he managed to push the thought a side and follow her scent.

As he approached, he picked up another scent, one he wasn't so familiar with but he could tell that the scent belonged to a man. His nostrils flared and his fangs sprung from their hiding place. No one was going to harm his girl. He would not let that happen.

…

Hermione continued to struggle. She could not believe that he was doing this to her. She had been nothing but nice to him except on a few occasions. She tried to kick him but realized that he had it pinned against his body that made it impossible for her to move it. Her next thought and line of action was to bite him, which led to him smacking her so hard that her head hit the stone wall behind her. She could feel the blood dripping down her face from her hair line and her mouth.

"Don't even bother mudblood. This is your fault that I have to result to this measure. If you had just accepted my advances, you would not be in this situation."

She turned and looked at Ron with anger in her eyes. But she could feel that she was getting weak from the alcohol she had earlier and her constant struggling. She spat in his face earning herself another smack and another trail of blood on the other side of her face. And this time her head it the wall hard enough that she started seeing spots. She could no longer see Ron clearly but she could still feel his body pressed up against hers. She wanted to continue struggling but found that she could not move.

She could feel him ripping her skirt as his hands went up her legs. His mouth pressed against hers. It felt like her lips were being sucked off face. Then the next second his mouth was gone and she was no longer pressed up against the wall. She tried to focus her vision but all she saw were two blurry blobs amongst the red and black spots that danced around her vision. She let her body lean on the wall behind her but she didn't have the strength to hold herself. She allowed herself to fall to the floor. She did not see what happened next but she could feel herself being lifted off the floor before she blacked out.

…

Draco heard a smack as it echoed down the hall and rang in his ears. He sprinted down the hall as fast as he could and arrived at the scene in time to see Hermione's attacker smack her again. He stood frozen for a few minutes, in shock to see who dared harm Hermione. He never sensed anything menacing in the Weasel before but clearly he was wrong. He was shaken out of stupor at the sound of ripping fabric. Quickly, he pulled Ron off her and threw him across to the other wall.

Before Ron could hit the ground Draco was there to grab him by the throat. He made an angry hissing sound and bearing his sharp canines. He had to do all he could to keep himself from ripping the rodent's throat out.

"How dare try to take a woman's honour and dignity. You disgrace the noble house of Weasley, your ancestors would horrified by your actions tonight and would disown you." Draco said in low, dark voice. He looked directly into the redhead's eyes, pressing his mind against Ron's. "Now, you are to run from here and forget your intentions here tonight. You will forget that you saw my fangs, that I am a vampire. Instead, you will forget why you are scared of me and you will walk away from me every time, as fast as you can. Now go."

Draco let him go and watch the Weasel run down the hallway. Draco turned towards Hermione. He didn't need to look into her mind to tell that she was in a hazy stupor. He looked her over and picked up on the concussion that was forming along with a trail of blood flowing down the side of her face.

He knew that he had to do something but he couldn't take her to Madame Pomfrey. There would be too many questions asked that would get her into trouble and expose what he was. Sure he wanted Weasley to pay for what he did but Draco figured that torture was the best course of action for the prat. He would have to take care of Hermione himself.

He bent over, scooped her up into his arms and headed toward the Head's Quarters. Once they got there, he set her down on the couch and went to the kitchenette. Grabbing a glass from the cabinet, he filled it with water. Next he raised his wrist to his mouth and bit. Lowering his wrist, he allowed a few drops of his blood to fall into the glass before watching the wound heal itself. He walked over to Hermione and put an arm around her to help hold her up.

"Drink, Hermione. You'll feel better once you do."

Holding the cup to her mouth, forcing her to drink the mixture. He just hoped that she didn't spit it. His blood was the only thing that would completely get rid of the physical evidence of the attack that happened to her that night, completely healing her injuries.

She accepted the drink, downing it in only minutes and placing it on the coffee table in front of them. She leaned back against Draco, curling up against him. After a few minutes, Draco could tell that injuries had healed and that she was a sleep. He picked her up and carried her to her room.

Laying her in her bed, he took his wand and magically changed her in to her pajamas. He admired her for a few minutes all the while trying to think of ways to torture Weasley.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Please review.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Maker

Hey everyone, I know its been forever since I last posted. Sadly, work has taken over my life and it sucked out my inspiration. Also, I'm moving so I have no idea when the next chapter will be posted. Again, I totally apologize and I want to thank all of you for sticking with me.

For those of you reading my other story "Crossed Lines", I promise I will update the next chatper for that as soon as I can.

Please review, I love hearing your thoughts :).

I do not own anything, J.K Rowling is the mastermind of the Harry Potter world.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Maker<p>

The streets of New York were fully alive with people rushing to beat the impending storm that at any moment was going to wreak havoc on the city. Mothers and fathers were dragging their children away from a park that was nearby and young lovers wishing to continue their evenings in dry surroundings.

Among all the ruckus of the scene was a tall, quiet man standing outside the door of his establishment. It was a curious scene; he did not seem bothered by those around him rushing to get out of the way of the rain. He didn't seem to mind that his wavy brown locks were now dripping with rain and beginning to soak his suit. Even when a young couple bumped into him to get through the doorway, he didn't budge. Instead he just continued to look up at the grey sky as if nothing happened.

No one could tell you how long he stood there exactly. He stood there stiff as stone, not moving a single muscle. He didn't even seem to acknowledge a beautiful young woman with honey colored hair standing next to him, watching. She looked at him with concern and worry plaguing her hazel green eyes.

"We're going to have leave, Lexi." The man said finally after what any normal person would have felt like forever in a year.

She stared at him for a bit, trying to see if she could read him or getting any inkling of what his thoughts were. If she had to admit anything in that moment it would be that the look in the man's eyes un-nerved her.

"Go where?"

"We must go to your brother; he's in need of us."

"But he's…"

"I know. We will leave in the morning."

….

Hermione woke up the next morning in a fog. She remembered the party the night before but for the life of her she could not remember how she got back to her bed. Hell, she didn't remember even entering the common room. Her head was pounding and she felt as if she had run twenty different marathons. She was sore from head to toe.

Groaning, she rolled out of bed and slowly made her way to the bathroom. She was positive that she must look half as gross as she felt. To her amazement however, she looked refreshed and not as if she had a hard night of drinking with her friends. It didn't make sense; she should have looked a lot worse than she did.

Baffled, Hermione moved from the bathroom to the couch in front of the fire in the common room. She needed to think about what happened last night. As she stared into the flames, she played through the events of the night before in her head. The last thing she remembered was avoiding Ron at the party. Something just didn't fit and she couldn't figure out what it was.

She somehow made it back to the common and to make things even more confusing, she had the strangest taste in her mouth. It was sweet, yet irony. She couldn't remember drinking anything that would have put the taste in her mouth. Hermione didn't know how long she had been sitting there staring into the but she decided that she needed to go get food and then see if her friends remembered what happened to her the night before.

She quickly went back up to her room and changed out of her pajamas and into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. She made her way down to the Great Hall, hoping that her friends were already there. When she entered she could tell immediately who the ones at the party were the night before, they were all picking at their food and moving slowly.

She made her way over to the spot her friends were sitting at the Gryffindor table. Ginny was trying to get Harry to eat something but she wasn't having much success. Harry looked as if he had been through the ringer at least twenty times.

"Come on, Harry, you need to eat something. How about some toast" Ginny pleaded as Hermione sat down.

"What's the point when its just going to come back up." Harry answered.

"You need something in your stomach. And drink something. Besides Madam Pomphery isn't giving anyone Pepper-Up potion, Ron already tried."

Ginny finally turned to Hermione, deciding to give up on Harry for the time being.

"So what happened to you? I thought you were going to send me notice that you made it back alright."

"Sorry Gin. I have to be honest I don't remember what happened last night." Hermione replied, looking guilty and confused.

Ginny put down her fork and looked at Hermione with a concerned look. "What do you mean? You weren't drunk enough to have blacked out."

"I know. I'm really confused about it."

"Well, what is the last thing you remember?"

"I remember you leaving with Harry and I remember leaving shortly after. The last thing I remember is walking down the corridor towards my dorm. Then this morning I woke up in my bed with pajamas on. I don't know how I got there or anything."

"Hmmmm, that is a little weird but at least you are alright." Ron replied, sitting down next to Harry. He looked as if he had gone through hell the night before.

"You alright there, Ronny boy?" Ginny asked teasingly.

Ron only grumbled in response, briefly looking at Hermione before looking back down at his plate. Hermione watched him for a little while, noticing that he wasn't shoveling food into his mouth like usual.

"Are you feeling alright Ron?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Ron replied, looking a bit guilty. "Well, I'm going to go study I think.

Ron got up suddenly and nearly bolted out the doors of the Great Hall.

"Well, that was, um…." Harry started

"Bizarre" Ginny finished for him.

The three exchanged a look, vowing silently to figure out what was going on with the red-headed boy that made him change so drastically in just a few hours.

….

Draco had come down to the common room to see Hermione sitting on one of the couches in front of the fire. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice him entering the room. He would have liked to have stayed there to keep her company and to have talked her about the events from the night before. However, he had a meeting with Dumbledore and Snape that he had to attend.

Sitting in the headmaster's office, he could sense the tension. _This isn't good._ He thought to himself. Just by looking at Snape, Draco could tell it had something to do with Jade. There was really no need for him to enter Snape's mind to know that Jade was up to no good.

"Are you sure, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

The two had been quietly communicating away from Draco the last half hour and he was getting really annoyed with it. If they were just going to discuss things like this, then there was no need for him to be there. He could be sitting in his common room relaxing by the fire. He was at the very end of his rope at this point.

"If you don't need my help, gentlemen, then I think I will go back to my common room and relax for the afternoon"

Draco could keep the irritated tone out of his voice. He maybe a student (or at least pretending to be) but he was still older than both of them and could easily rip out their throats in 5 seconds flat if he lost control. He took a few breaths, trying to control his temper. He was still reeling from the episode with Weasley last night and he really didn't want to take it out on these two. Even if it was mainly to make sure he stayed at Hogwarts

The two other men turned and looked at him. It was as if they had just realized he was in the room with them. This angered him even more but somehow he managed to control the overwhelming urge to snap.

"What is your suggestion then?" Snape asked with an edge to his voice.

Snapping the greasy haired man one of those looks that could freeze the blood running through his veins, making Severus step back briefly, Draco got up from his seat and walked over to the window. There was only one option that he could think of. The other two in the room weren't going to like it but it was the best option.

"If what you are is true and Jade is recruiting then we need to follow suit. We need to be recruiting as well."

"I don't know if that would be a good idea. Besides what makes you think the vampire community would go for it?"

"Because vampires don't follow a leader, that's not how we work. Sure some lines have a hierarchy system but the majority wouldn't follow anyone outside of their line or someone who isn't their maker. Add that to the fact that the majority of vampires don't want to be under the control of a wizard. And we all know that Voldemort won't let the vampires go free and Jade won't be the ruling, we all know it would be him behind it all."

"Draco" Dumbledore slowly started moving closer towards the young vampire, "what do you suggest we do? How are we to recruit a group of people that want nothing to do with the Wizarding world?"

Turning around, Draco looked at the two wizards. They were both looking at with a bit of fear in their eyes. Neither of the two men liked asking a vampire for help.

"My maker" Draco answered with a toothy grin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

Hey guys,

I know author's notes suck, I usually hate them too when I am hoping it will be an actual chapter. I felt the need to let you all know that I have not given up this story or my other story. I had to put my writing on hold while I look for a job. Some of you may know how that can be. I have been looking for a full year now without much luck. I do hope this will change soon.

Although the job hunt is pretty much the main reason, it is not the only thing. Last summer, I lost someone very near and dear to me. My Grammy was a very strong woman and she often gave me my strength. After losing, I felt like I lost my muse and my desire to write. However, I know she would want to finish what I have started. I am slowly getting my desire to write back.

With all this said, I am hoping my next chapter will be finished and up soon. Thank you all for baring with me. You are all amazing and your reviews are what keep me going. I look forward to your thoughts and reviews. Thank you. I send each of you hugs.

Thank you,

Shadowdancer1629


End file.
